warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Raplak Prism
3000.0 |normal pellet count = |normal burst count = |normal critical chance =(28 → 38) |normal critical damage = (2.1 → 2.6) |normal status chance = (0 → 10) |normal punchthrough = |normal radius = |normal duration = |normal falloff = |normal ammo cost = 10 |charge impact = |charge puncture = |charge slash = |charge element = |charge damage = |charge time = |charge pellet count = |charge burst count = |charge critical chance = |charge status chance = |charge punchthrough = |charge radius = |charge duration = |charge falloff = |charge ammo cost = |area impact = |area puncture = |area slash = |area element = |area damage = |area pellet count = |area critical chance = |area status chance = |area radius = |area duration = |area falloff = |area ammo cost = |secondaryarea impact = |secondaryarea puncture = |secondaryarea slash = |secondaryarea element = |secondaryarea damage = |secondaryarea pellet count = |secondaryarea critical chance = |secondaryarea status chance = |secondaryarea radius = |secondaryarea duration = |secondaryarea falloff = |secondary impact = |secondary puncture = |secondary slash = |secondary element = |secondary damage = |secondary pellet count = |secondary burst count = |secondary critical chance = |secondary status chance = |secondary punchthrough = |secondary radius = |secondary duration = |secondary falloff = |secondary charge time = |secondary fire rate = |secondary trigger = |secondary ammo cost = |throw impact = |throw puncture = |throw slash = |throw element = |throw damage = |throw critical chance = |throw status chance = |throw punchthrough = |throw falloff = |throw charge time = |charged throw impact = |charged throw puncture = |charged throw slash = |charged throw element = |charged throw damage = |charged throw critical chance = |charged throw status chance = |charged throw punchthrough = |charged throw falloff = |charged throw charge time = |slam attack = |slam radius = |slide attack = |syndicate effect = |augments = |polarities = |stance polarity = |users = |introduced = Update 22 }}The Raplak Prism is an Amp component, available as a single-use blueprint from the Quills. It grants a semi-auto single shot mode with an increased range to the Operator's Void Beam. The blueprint is sold by The Quills for at Mote rank or higher. It is also a possible rank-up reward upon advancing to Mote rank with the Quills. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. **Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. **Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. **Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. **Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *Tied with Klamora Prism for the highest critical chance of all prism and scaffold parts. *Tied with Phahd Scaffold for the highest critical multiplier of all prism and scaffold parts. *High accuracy. *Tied with Cantic Prism and Rahn Prism for longest range of all prism parts, and second longest range of amp parts after Phahd Scaffold. *Good energy efficiency. *Moderate energy consumption, consumes 20 energy/second at base fire rate. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2-second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Low status chance. *Has a ~0.6 second delay of re-entering Void Mode after firing is stopped. Tips *With its high critical chance potential, this Prism works very well with . *The Raplak Prism's shots are ideal for Void Mode shooting, i.e. firing Void Beam then activating Void Mode to cloak, as the single shots allows the Operator to deal damage in a lesser amount of time than the normal Void Beam, and consequently spend a shorter amount of time exposed to enemy fire. *Works well against Eidolon bosses because: **its very high critical stats synergize very well with Volt's Electric Shield (can reach 93% critical chance with Certus Brace and active). **its high average damage per shot gives it a good Void Strike efficiency. **its high range can easily reach Eidolons as they walk away while the Operator stays at the position of Volt's Shield. Media Warframe - Operator Railgun Patch History *Damage increased from 1,000 to 3,000. *Critical Chance increased from 30 to 38%. *Critical Damage increased from 2.2 to 2.6x. *Fire Rate decreased from 5.42 to 2. *Introduced. }} es:Prisma Raplak Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Components Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Sentient Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Amp